Persons who are engaged in winter activities on frozen ponds, streams, lakes or rivers are concerned with breaking through thin ice and plunging into the freezing water. This is particularly true for those engaged in ice fishing, snowmobiling, hiking, ice skating and other such outdoor winter activities. It will be appreciated that the result of falling through the ice may result in death due to drowning or hypothermia. It is nearly impossible for an unaided individual to escape from the water because of slippery ice surrounding the hole, swift water currents beneath the ice, the cold temperature of the water or because a person is weighted down due to water-soaked clothing.
The prior art discloses several attempts to assist a person who may have fallen into icy water. U.S. Pat. No. 816,681 relates to a lifesaving apparatus which has a wrist band provided with several spikes for gripping the ice. Such a device is uncomfortable to wear and does not appear to be very effective for gripping the ice when a skater or other outdoor user attempts to extricate him or herself from the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,274,481 relates to an ice mitten which has a spiked hinge plate strapped to the wearer's wrist. Such a device is intended for use in handling pieces of ice. It would not be used by the wearer or user to pull himself or herself out of the hole in the ice. The spikes provided are not intended to bear the entire weight of the wearer. Also, the spikes are constantly exposed thereby making the ice mitten potentially hazardous and uncomfortable if it is worn at all times while the user is on the ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,754 relates to a sack grip having a palm piece with a number of pin points projecting therefrom for projecting into heavy sacks, as an example, those containing cement, grain, etc. The disclosed sack grip is not intended to be used as a ice gripping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,526 discloses a spike tool which consists of a partial glove having a spike protruding therefor. Such a spike tool appears to be uncomfortable to the wearer particularly when handling large objects or performing detailed jobs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,752 relates to a safety device and in particular, to an ice gripping device having retractable prongs. The device is worn on the hand and arm of the wearer to assist the person who has fallen through a hole in the ice.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a lifesaving device for use by a person who has fallen through a hole in the ice and that can be worn comfortably, has sufficient strength and penetration ability to assist the wearer in extracting himself or herself from the hole when required.